Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend!
by animelover627
Summary: Title named after Goodbye my lover by James Blunt A follow up to the anime! I wasn't amused by how the anime ended during season 3! I mean if you proclaim love to eachother you should do something about it despite it being an awkward situation for Yuuri!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good at yaoi but I found myself liking Kyo kara maoh and I guess it's yaoi without the yaoi? Anywho I started liking wolfram and yuuri together!**

**I'll be going by end of 3rd season when yuuri ends up back on earth**

It seemed like months passed since Yuuri left as everyone stared at the fountain stunned he could get back even though he told them he was left with no power at all thanks to Jamus. If I were to take a guess Yuuri spent 4.6 months on earth making it 140 days away from demon world. If demon world goes faster then earth then if days are equal to weeks that means 140 weeks passed on demon world. YOUCH!

"Damn you Murata! I coulda stayed at the demon kingdom but you went and shoved me back to earth!" cursed Yuuri under his breath.

"Yuuchan!" says Jennifer(would rather that name over Miko) walking toward the bathroom.

"Not now mom!" says Yuuri having been agitated that he couldn't get back to his country since the day Murata had him head to earth without his consent.

"Yuuchan! I keep telling you to call me mama! You and your brother should know that by now!" says Jennifer opening the door.

Yuuri was starring at the tub wondering why he was never able to go back to his demon country.

"Youchan..." says Jennifer worriedly.

"I've graduated school trying to forget everyone in the demon country!" growls Yuuri.

"Do you have your maryoku back?" wonders Jennifer tilting her head to the side.

"It's been 20 weeks earth wise mom as in 140 days! I'M NOT ENJOYING BEING STUCK HERE!" tears Yuuri.

"You are the demon king! No one can claim another as king since you did a splendid job creating peace on Conrad's world!" smiles Jennifer.

"Mom! Your not helping!" says Yuuri angrily looking back at her.

Jennifer quieted down staring at her child.

"Sorry...it just sickens me that Murata would go and put me here when I can't even get back!" says Yuuri.

Jennifer was on the verge of tears. Yuuri went silent as he walked out of the bathroom.

"My little Yuuchan..." says Jennifer turning around.

Jennifer could hear Yuuri screaming in frustration.

"My poor boy..." says Jennifer.

Shouri walked into the house.

"What's wrong? Afraid of having lost your kingly hood to the demon world after being away for so long?" wonders Shouri unamused he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"It's probably been years since I been there!" says Yuuri.

"You told yourself you would finish school did you not?" wonders Shouri.

"Well ya but last I checked I'm supposed to be in the demon world marrying Wolfram and all that kingly stuff!" says Yuuri.

"The more you complain, the more you won't prevail in going back!" says Shouri.

"It isn't like me! Sure I come here but I should be able to go back! What isn't like me is abandoning my demon country and what I strived for in the peace of that world but no! Murata shoved me back here and now I can't get back!" says Yuuri.

"Are you blaming him over not getting back to Shin Makoku?" says a voice.

Yuuri jumped back.

"Oh! Dad...hey!" says Yuuri awkwardly.

"Don't worry Yuuri! When or rather if you get back I will be able to focus on being earth's moah!" says Shouri.

"Murata shoved me back to earth and somehow I can't get back!" says Yuuri starting to spazz out.

"You need help getting back?" smiles Shouri.

"That gives me a thought!" says Yuuri.

"You think that friend of yours is the cause of this?" grumbles Shouri.

"Uhhh ya?" says Yuuri sweat dropping.

Shouri laughs.

"Well Shinou usually tells you when he needs you back but since you can do it yourself now there shouldn't be a problem!" says Shouri filling up the tub.

"Are you sure about this?" wonders Yuuri.

"Wolfram would love to see you again!" says Shouri almost gagging in his mouth.

"It's a custom there! You should know that!" says Yuuri.

Shouri waved it off walking toward the door.

"Gwendal might have some work for you left over!" says Shouri.

"Don't remind me!" says Yuuri.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Wolfram wasn't enjoying the thought of being away form the wimpy king.

"Where is YUURI!? He should be here! Who let Murata send Yuuri home!? SHINOU!" says Wolfram pissed looking around the castle.

"Shinou prevented daddy Yuuri from coming back? But it's been so long since he left!" tears Greta.

"It's ok Greta! If anything Yuuri was needed back home where it could be a couple days there compared to here!" says Wolfram trying to calm her down.

"That is no way to calm a princess!" says a voice.

"Lay off Gwendal!" says Wolfram annoyed.

"I'm not Gwendal!" says the voice.

Wolfram turned his head to see the brunette soldier coming his way.

"Oh Conrard?" wonders Wolfram.

"He lost his maryoku so it's gonna take a while till he gets back! You should know that!" says Conrard eyes looking down at the second adopted father with Greta.

"It's been ages since he's been here!" says Wolfram annoyed.

"He could still be here but Shinou has his moments! The great sage too when he feels he needs to get Yuuri to earth to see his family!" smiles Conrard.

"Don't give me that!" says Wolfram agitated. "I think he doesn't wanna come back! Why else has he neglected Greta!?" says Wolfram teary eyed.

"For one thing your uncle feels you should be king instead of him! Why else does your uncle come here!" says Conrard.

"He wants me in Bielefelt! If I go and Yuuri isn't back she won't have a father to comfort her!" says Wolfram.

"So what your saying is you will leave once he comes and take away the proposal you and Yuuri have? Even if it ended you still stay here with Greta!" says Conrard.

"Oh shut up! Uncle made that choice not me! If I wanted it broken I wouldn't be with anyone fun! Everyone is like family here and even more so with Yuuri making peace in the world where no one has to worry about the other race! Demons are humans with magic right? Before I met Yuuri I would have destroyed all humans and only let there be demon countries! That goes for all of you too! Yuuri changed the world and made it better for everyone! Even so if he could live here and go to earth as he pleases then Shinou wouldn't have had the great sage send him back! It's a cruel joke!" says Wolfram.

"Wolfram..." saddens Greta.

"Sorry Greta...it sickens me that we have a king that made such huge impact but he has to go between worlds!" says Wolfram.

"Wolfram..." saddens Greta.

"Sorry Greta...it sickens me that we have a king that made such a huge impact but he has to go between worlds!" says Wolfram tearing.

"Ahem." says a voice.

"Not now Conrard!" says Wolfram.

"Ahem!" says the voice again.

"I SAID NOT NOW CON...rard." says Wolfram turning his head.

"DADDY YUURI!" yells Greta happily glomping the young king.

"Y...Yuuri? It can't be!" says Wolfram stunned.

"Hey fiancée!" laughs Yuuri.

Wolfram blushed embarrassed.

"How dare you show up now of all times wimp!" tears Wolfram.

"Wolf...it wasn't my doing! I was hoping to see how we can be a true family! You and me with Greta as our daughter! At first I was like what is wrong with my head but the more I thought about it the more I accepted your being my husband! We as friends...NO...best friends should know what's best for Greta and this country!" says yuuri.

"Are you feeling alright wimp? Last time I checked you were against gay marriage!" says Wolfram blushing madly.

"We can still marry! Can't we?" wonders Yuuri.

"How is Miko? Oh sorry she likes being called Jennifer." says Conrard.

"I think Yuuri has gone mad! He wants to marry me when he finally got back! " says Wolfram.

"Is that true Yuuri?" wonders Conrard.

"It's not in my nature but I finally gave in when mom mentioned we could do it on earth!" says Yuuri getting up.

"Jennifer wants the marriage on earth instead of demon country? Well she may not be able to see you once the marriage had been set!" smiles Conrard.

"But Conrard...my uncle said since he goes to earth for so long-" says Wolfram annoyed.

"Wolf...I wasn't intending on it!" interrupts Yuuri.

"since when do you give out pet names?" wonders Wolfram.

"Shinou loves pranking people! It was bad enough Murata sent me to earth without my telling anyone!" says Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't wanna marry me?" wonders Yuuri.

"It's none of your concern!" says Wolfram walking away.

"OH YOUR HIGHNESS! Is that really you?" says Günter running up to the little reunion glomping Yuuri.

"Hehehe...yes it's me!" says Yuuri trying to get away.

"I'm so happy to see you! It feels like ages since you were last here!" says Günter.

"I...see!" says Yuuri feeling crushed.

"Sorry your highness!" says Günter letting go.

"Is Gwendal here? He's gonna be pissed at me for all the paperwork I need to do!" says Yuuri sweat dropping.

"Lady Anissina's with him at the moment working on inventions!" says Günter happy it wasn't him that had to be with her.

"Ummm...that's great I guess?" says Yuuri backing up almost falling into the fountain.

"Does the wimp not know how to balance?" huffs Wolfram crossing his arms.

"You look like something is bugging you Wolfram!" says Yuuri.

"King Yuuri long time no see!" says Cäcillie walking up to the group.

"Not you too! I already get smothered by Günter!" says Yuuri.

Günter felt like he was struck by lightning hearing that.

"Oh you!" giggles Cäcillie wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh boy..." says Yuuri.

"MOTHER!" yell Wolfram and a voice.

Everyone jumped and looked back to see a pissed off Gwendal.

"Uh hey Gwendal! I'm finally back!" laughs Yuuri nervously.

"Mom...I dunno what's worse watching you and Günter smother Yuuri even though he just got here or having him on earth leaving me with all the paperwork!" grumbled Gwendal.

"Hurtful!" says Yuuri.

"It's so nice of you to be back so you can do all the paperwork that's left over!" says Gwendal walking away.

Yuuri groaned taking Cäcillie's arms away.

"Ahhh yes about my uncle that lives in Bielefelt! He is coming to pick me up!" says Wolfram unamused.

"Waltrana is WHAT!?" says Yuuri shocked.

Everyone around Yuuri covered their ears.

"Oh no...Yuuri came back at the wrong time!" say the maids walking toward them with tea and cake.

"YAY TEA TIME!" yells Greta happily running to the table.

"You broke our marriage to be with an uncle who doesn't feel the need to know what you want rather then he wants!?" says Yuuri sad yet angered.

"He said since you don't know when you'd get back from your home world that either I become king or go back to my homeland!" says Wolfram looking away.

Yuuri was shadow eyed walking toward the girlish boy and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell me...is this what you want or he? Everyone can finally be happy being there for both humans and demons yet you wanna go back to your homeland!? Has he broke the engagement cuz I never know when I will be back to rule this land!?" says Yuuri falling to his knees.

Everyone stared at the fiancées for what seems like minutes.

"Everyone go back to your duties otherwise have tea time with us." says Yuuri getting up and walked toward the table of goodies.

"Yuuri..." says Wolfram looking at the little family.

* * *

It was late at night and Yuuri was finishing up the paperwork when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" says Yuuri not even looking at the door.

The door opened and Conrard walked in.

"Why am I being interrupted at such a time?" wonders Yuuri writing on document after document.

"Yuuri you need to sleep! You can't just ignore Wolfram!" says Conrard.

"Conrad, the last thing I need is Gwendal yelling at me!" says Yuuri.

"That may be true but you always sleep at this hour!" says Conrard walking toward the young king.

"Conrad, I..." says Yuuri looking up at the kind soldier.

"A king shouldn't be jealous over a trivial matter! You do respect wolfram and want what best for everyone! Sometimes it leads to having to let people go!" says Conrard looking down at Yuuri who failed to look his way thanks to the documents.

"Alright I'm done! I'm not annoyed at the fact wolfram is leaving though I should be since Greta deserves two parents but to go and leave without telling me is horrible!" says Yuuri looking up at the smiling soldier.

"So you are saying as long a you knew where he was going you'd be fine if he left!" says Conrard.

"Like I said I should wanna make him stay here for Greta's sake but if that is his decision then I have no choice but to accept it." says Yuuri crossing his arms on the desk setting his head on them looking to the side at the empty photo frame.

"Is that your final decision? You don't wanna be making the wrong choice!" says Conrard setting a hand on his head.

"It's not fair to make him leave but it's also not fair to keep him from his home land." mumbles Yuuri on the verge of tears.

"We will worry about that in the morning! Let's head to bed!" says Conrard helping him up.

"Alright..." says Yuuti gloomily.

what they didn't realize was that Wolfram was on the other side of the door hearing everything. He had gotten up to get a drink and not bother the servants when he overheard the conversation and too got gloomy. The door opened having wolfram behind it unseen as they left for wolfram and yuuri's room. Wolfram sighed closing the door for them and walked back to the room ignoring the fact he was thirsty.

* * *

Conrard opened the door for Yuuri who walked in to see no Wolfram.

"Goodnight Yuuri!" says Conrard and walked away after closing the door.

"Wolfram..." says Yuuri looking at the sleeping princess as he climbed into bed.

A creek was heard as the door opened and wolfram was near the bed.

"Wolf?" wonders Yuuri looking at the gorgeous young demon.

"Don't mind me! I was looking for a drink and everyone is asleep-"

"Let's not talk about you leaving us...the last thing I need is a princess with a broken heart!" says Yuuri.

"I can't go back on it now! Once uncle arrives...I may not beable to come back." says Wolfram.

Without their knowing Greta had woken up due to the noise of the door but did not budge as she overheard the conversation trying not to cry.

"Well night I guess..." says Wolfram going to the other side and climbed back into bed.

Everyone was asleep only Greta was tearing in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and Yuuri yawned waking up turning over to see Wolfram and Greta gone.

"Greta? Wolf?" wondered Yuuti still half asleep.

Greta jumped onto Yuuri saddening.

"Greta what's wrong?" wonders Yuuri whiping the tiredness from his eyes.

"Daddy Yuuri Wolfram is gone!" says Greta.

"As if Wolfram would leave us!" says Yuuti getting out of bed.

"Then why is everyone running all over the place?" worries Greta.

"They are?" wonders Yuuri.

Greta nodded. Yuuri climbed out of bed and took Greta out in the halls to see people scrambling around.

"Told you!" says Greta.

"What's going on here?" wonders Yuuri looking around.

"Oh your highness! Waltrana is gonna be here in 3 days!" says Günter running up to the king.

"Very funny Günter! Tell me the truth!" says Yuuri.

"There's gonna be a meeting today! Waltrana will tell you either before or after the meeting is in session!" says Günter.

"NO! I like Wolfram! He can't leave!" says Greta shaky eyed.

"Greta..." says Yuuri looking down at her.

"I can understand daddy Yuuri since he goes back to his home world but to take daddy Wolfram away!? It's not fair!" tears Greta.

"I'll try to change his mind but since they are related I may not have a choice!" says Yuuri.

Gret took off crying.

"GRETA!" yells Yuuri reaching out his hand.

greta was gone. Yuuri looked Günter's way annoyed.

"I thought you should know before it's to late!" says Günter.

Yuuri sighed and took off after Greta.

"The one time Yuuri comes back and it's like everything is against him now!" says Günter shaking his head huffing.

Günter glanced at the room to spot a note that was untouched.

"His highness forgot to read something?" wonders Günter walking into the room.

"Günter I believe Anissina needs you!" says a voice.

Günter jumped knocking the table and note to the floor.

"Oh Gwendal! Don't scare me like that!" says Günter getting up.

"Noones in there! Just go to Anissina! She has an attempt to get Wolfram back!" says Gwendal.

"Not her...anyone but her!" whines Günter backing into a wall.

"I've been doing your assistant job to her and her insane gadgets now get going!" says Gwendal glaring at him.

"yes...I shall..." saddens Günter walking out of the room.

Gwendal glanced down at the note on the floor and picked it up and the table. His grumpy mood turned to worry.

"We must tell king Yuuri! He just got here and now it's gonna be a war within the country over wondering who has Wolfram!" says Gwendal leaving the room.

* * *

Conrard walked up to the saddened princess and king.

"How was your sleep Yuuri?" wonders Conrard.

"I fell asleep when wolfram came back from getting a drink then woke up to Greta balling!" says Yuuri.

"I see..." says Conrard, smile turned frown.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! This is bad!" says Günter running up to the trio.

"I'm afraid to know..." huffs Yuuri.

"There was a note you forgot to read!" says Günter.

"What letter?" wonders Yuuri.

"This letter!" says Gwendal walking up to the little group.

"Don't tell me..." says Yuuri cringing as he took the small paper.

"What's it say daddy Yuuri?" wonders Greta peering at the letter.

"It says..." says Yuuri skimming through what's written.

"YIUR HIGHNESS!" yells Günter worriedly.

"Wolfram..." says Yuuri hand shaking.

"Daddy Yuuri?" wonders Greta.

the note read...

_Yuuri and Greta,_

_i have left at Dawn, not knowing where I will end up. Don't bother coming after me for I wanna be alone to think about the events between us meeting till now! If you do you will bring even more worry to your daughter and everyone in the country. It won't be worth the risk if uncle wants me to rule Bielefelt! Until I can clear my mind and choose the right path to the future I won't be with you and the staff!_

_Farewell for now,_

_Wolfram_

Yuuri tore up the note and let the confetti bits land on the ground. Greta looked at Yuuti on the verge of crying again. Everything was silent. Yuuri got up and went to his office without a word or glance to anyone he passed along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for the meeting to decide who Yuuri will wed since Wolfram took off. Yuuri wasn't really paying attention to everyone talking about who will be Yuuri's new fiancée which in turn made Yuuri even more annoyed.

"Everyone knows Wolfram is my fiancée yet he took off during the night!" says Yuuri loudly.

"If you are looking at me for answers don't bother! I was gonna take him home but that was for another day!" says Waltrana.

"Gwendal coughed trying to get back to the matter at hand.

"Yuuri is finally 16 and able to marry Wolfram like the proposal has intended on yet he is nowhere in sight!" says Gwendal aggravated.

"Well of course he would!" says a voice.

Everyone looked at Yuuri who waved his hands as if to say it wasn't him.

"My little Wolfram is caught between love and having to go home with Waltrana! It's a shame really! After all they went through and no break up was said I'm stunned to see Wolfram gone!" says Cäcillie coming into view.

"You're not needed here!" says Waltrana looking her way.

"Boo you! You always have to keep Wolfie away from his lover!" says Cäcillie walking over to Yuuri.

"Mom does have a point! Wolfram is old enough to make his own decision and despite Yuuri slapping him out of anger when he appeared, not once has he declined!" says Conrard walking up to everyone in the meeting.

"You're not helping Conrard!" grumbles Gwendal.

"Just saying it as it is! Yuuri can't help going back to his family on earth! Now that Yuuri found his true feelings for my boy they won't ever get married!" says Cäcillie setting her hands on Yuuris shoulders.

"I did give it some thought while I was on earth!" says Yuuri.

"Why don't we hear about what you were thinking while on your home world!" says Cäcillie happily clasping her hands.

"Mom!" says Gwendal angered.

"What does everyone say?" wonders Cäcillie.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Splendid!" says Cäcillie.

Yuuri huffed and told everyone how he felt about the situation of being king and how he didn't want Wolfram to stay or make him go. That it was Wolfram's choice and his alone but doesn't wanna break Greta's heart because of the choice Wolfram makes if he wants to go.

* * *

Wolfram had made camp and was sitting in front of a fire with his horse Shadowless wondering if he made the right choice in running away from the problem instead of telling his uncle and Yuuri what he thinks is best for him and the demon country.

"Interesting seeing you in this neck of the woods!" says a voice.

"Who's there?!" wonders Wolfram grabbing his sword.

"Its only me! Relax feisty!" says Adelbert walking toward him.

"Don't even try to take Yuuri away from the castle! He deserves to be the ruler there!" says Wolfram.

"Doesn't a king need a lover to be by his side? Last time I checked you were Yuuri's fiancée!" says Adelbert sitting down.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" says Wolfram unamused.

"If it is about Yuuri then you must be rethinking the proposal! If its about going back to Bieldefelt then you should know the answer!" says Adelbert.

"As if youd know! walking away from the demon tribe over the loss of Julia!" says Wolfram pouting.

Adelbert laughs.

"You should know by now why I left!" says Adelbert.

"Im not like you! You werent told about her death which is why you left us!" says Wolfram looking down gloomily.

"You are running away because your heart doesn't wanna lose what is already here! Right?" wonders Adelbert.

"Lay off!" says Wolfram annoyed.

"I left the demon tribe because you guys wouldn't tell me what was going on with Julia! Taking off was the only way I can cope with the hatred brought upon the tribe for lieing to me all that time!" says Adelbert.

"I run away because I don't wanna betray the bond Yuuri and I had despite it being an accidental proposal which led us well more Yuuri to adopt Greta making a little family!" says Wolfram trying to make a smile as tears weld up in his eyes.

"Im not saying anything! You wanna be like me and betray Yuuri even though you could have said no to the marriage!" says Adelbert.

"We have been through a lot trying to make a better world for everyone but with Yuuri going off to earth every couple weeks its hard to believe we will ever become a strong country and be there for humans and demons alike...and even if it could choose one will be happy while the other will hate me! Its not fair!" says Wolfram.

"if you've ever learned from anyone it better be Yuuri! despite us being against one another we finally have a life where humans and demons can be together. that doesn't include bandits! Though we will be there if need be!" says Adelbert.

"Your kind isn't worth being around but you are there for Yuuri at times thanks to Julia's soul or whatever you said about Yuuri." mumbles Wolfram.

* * *

"You heard it so you can feel free to leave." says Yuuri.

"Hold it Shibuya!" says Murata showing up.

"Murata! Why didn't you come back with me?" wonders Yuuri.

"Shinou wanted you to stay on earth!" says Murata.

"Why?" wonders Yuuri.

"Why else? You needed to regain your maryoku!" says Murata.

"So instead of regaining it here you forced me to be on earth with my family when I could have been doing my duty and kept Wolfram from leaving!?" says Yuuri.

Murata smiled.

"Some things are better off not said!" says Murata.

"Ya...when you shove me back to earth when y people need me!" pouts Yuuri slumping down in his chair.

"Be glad you are back cuz if I didnt know better Wolfram is with Adelbert and his bandit buddies!" says Murata.

"He is!?" say everyone.

"Have I ever steered you wrong with how I know things?" wonders Murata smirking.

"You are never wrong which is creepy!" says Yuuri.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri looked around the room wondering if the conversation last night made Wolram leave . He cringed at the idea of loving a boy but Wolfram was the acception. he didn't know how nor did he know why but thinking over all that happened between his coming into this weird and strange world and now made him wish he had done a better job at creating the peace that stands here today. Despite not liking the fact he could love men in the demon world it never stopped the fact he loved having Wolfram around.

Thinking back to the dreaded love machine Anissina made just days before his 16th birthday the vision he had may not have been Wolfram's but it was of the future and he was fine with it.

"That love machine gave Wolf and myself the future. I dunno why Shinou put him up to it but we ended up fighting over which fortune was the rightful future for us." says Yuuri laying in the bed trying to relax his mind of the situation.

He was trying to remember the fortune that was bestowed upon him for it seemed to him like Wolfram's fortune was them broken up due to his duty as a Bieldefelt to go to his home land and remain there with Waltrana which sadly was starting to seem true.

"All I can say is Greta will grow up into a beautiful young woman while Wolfram and I have twin boys letting Greta be a big sister!" says Yuuri blushing at the thought of them 8 years later(human years).

"What about the future?" wonders Greta climbing into bed.

"You feeling alright? Still want Wolf back?" wonders Yuuri sitting up.

"He will come back! On earth boys and girls get married so it is odd for you to have a male fiancée yet you love being around him! Two best friends not caring what life throws at you as long as you are friends forever!" says Greta snuggling up to Yuuri.

"You can say that!" says Yuuri putting his arm around her.

"I know it seems strange since you are used to earth customs but I don't want Wolfram gone! While you are gone on earth Wolfram reads to me, plays games with me, and puts on little plays as himself and you! You should watch him with me!" says Greta.

"Is that so? Wolfram does all that with you!" says Yuuri.

"Not just that but the maids let me help them make goodies but before I could show you when you return I eat them all!" says Greta closing her eyes.

"That's great! Atleast you know you aren't alone!" smiles Yuuri petting Greta's hair.

"With Wolfram gone I wont have a daddy around if you end up leaving for earth again..." mumbles Greta.

"You don't need to worry about that! I don't intend on leaving!" says Yuuri.

"That's...awe..some...daddy!" says Greta falling asleep.

Yuuri lifted Greta up and set her on the bed.

"Night your adorableness!" says Yuuri and left the room.

* * *

"Oh Conrad! Seems like everyone wants to startle me now!" says Yuuri.

Conrad smiled as Yuuri went to see if there was anymore paperwork.

"Waltrana wanted to ask if he was to take wolfram home what would you have done about the wedding?" wonders Conrard.

Yuuri stopped halfway down the hall.

"You are to quick to worry but that's ok! Since you were raised on earth you were one with the humans despite being demon king! Maybe its a weakness but I think its a strength that you would do anything for anyone even if the humans hated you in the end! They saw a kind boy helping out others not a evil being who likes to pull tricks and make it so we go to war with humans!" says Conrard walking up to him.

"Conrad..." says Yuuri.

"I can understand you have mixed feelings but we need to know what you will do if Waltrana takes him back to his home land or never comes back!" says Conrard.

"I know...I cringe at the thought of us getting married but we always have fun together and I help the people as Maoh while he helps me keeping me out of harms way! im probably constantly saying this to myself but we are the best of friends and no one can ruin our friendship! I bet Wolfram wonders why we are even engaged over me smacking him when I didn't know the custom here!" says Yuuri.

"And with that said, we went against many battles between humans and demons though you protected all even though we were a threat to the humans!" says Conrard.

"Don't say threat! If we were a threat I wouldnt've gone out of my way trying to make a better world for everyone!" says Yuuri.

Conrard smiled setting a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri looked back at him.

"Now everyone can tell the story of a young king who brought peace to the world and ended the hate of both races!" says Conrard.

"Don't talk of treason, trickery, or races! We are all just trying to make sure we live happily but being on equal terms meant humans who loved demons were dead to them! Even so the peace wont last long! There will always be people who bring about wars!" says Yuuri.

"Then lets make a pact and make sure nothing goes wrong for generations to come!" says Conrard.

"You serious Conrad?" wonders Yuuri.

"You are the first demon king to warm up to the humans! You tell me what should be right in the world." says Conrad.

"My first priority is making sure Wolfram comes back and tells me what he feels should be right in the future so we can work together on making sure an incident like this doesn't come again." says Yuuri.

"I will make sure to tell everyone in the castle!" says Conrad.

Yuuri nodded.

"I will be on my way then!" says Conrad and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

3 days pass by and no sign of Wolfram.

"Maybe it was bad timing for me to appear! Ya! That way I wouldn't know where Wolf was or if he was with Waltrana!" says Yuuri.

"Ahem!" says Waltrana walking up to the young king.

"Since you haven't due to there being a meeting then I doubt I'd know where Wolf was." says Yuuri.

"The great sage said he was with Adelbert!" says Waltrana.

"That may be true but if I came while he was gone and you arrived for the meeting I'd be stumped where he could be!" says Yuuri.

"That's one way of seeing it!" smirks Waltrana.

"Waltrana if you did come alone you'd tell me and be smug about it!" says Yuuri.

"Me smug about wanting Wolfram in Bielefelt instead of here? To stoop that low would mean I betrayed the trust of the king!" says Waltrana.

"That's a laugh!" says Yuuri unamused.

"You would've jumped at the chance for wolfram to come to his home land while Yuuri was gone!" says Gwendal.

"You look annoyed as usual!" says Waltrana.

"I may not be amused with Yuuri being king but it was Shinous choice and as much as I hate to say it! Despite going between worlds he's done a god job as the ruler of demon country!" says Gwendal.

"Ummm thanks?" says Yuuri awkwardly.

"As far as I know he spent almost 5 months on earth in earth time making it 32 months here!" says Gwendal.

"That means...there are 12 months in a year on earth...2.6 years!? I missed two birthdays!" says Yuuri in shock.

"Ummm no!" says Gwendal.

"Im lost!" says Yuuri in confusion.

"IT seems like 2 years passed because you are going by earth time!" says Gwendal.

"So them how old is my little Greta and everyone?" wonders Yuuri.

"Your fiancée is 82 years old if you wanna know. (Does anyone on demon world age?) Yes it's his actual age! Greta is 10 years old!(I assume, that being Yuuri and Greta 5 years apart! Unsure for Wolfram)" says Gwendal.

Yuuri just about died inside hearing how old Wolfram was in demon years.

"That's equivalent to an old man on earth!" says Yuuri.

"Wolfram looks 16 and and was when meeting eachother! Don't worry to much about the whole age thing! Demons and human age differently!" says Gwendal.

"Dont mess with my head!" says Yuuri, "I'm having a hard time comparing aging here to earth!"

"Oh right you are part human like Conrard! That would be headache worthy when figuring out ages!" says Gwendal.

"Thanks for noticing!" says Yuuri unpleased.

Gwendal payed no mind to it.

"I was getting you so I assume you are almost to the office!" says Gwendal.

"Uh huh...just had to check on my little girl!" says Yuuri twitching.

"Very well! I will be putting on a search party to be sure Adelbert isn't up to mischief!" says Gwendal and off he went.

"Great...I almost thought he was 2 years older then me in earth years!" says Yuuri sliding down to the floor.

"Don't whimper! That's childish!" says Waltrana.

"Anything else I need to know?" wonders Yuuri.

"if Gwendal doesn't have him when he gets back either Adelbert kept him or I will be taking him home!" says Waltrana walking away.

Yuuri groaned.

* * *

Wolfram was amazed by the little town that was finally built by the bandits for the bandits.

"You are like family to us!" says Adelbert.

"Oh ya...sure seems that way!" says Wolfram.

"I don't need to look like the enemy since I found you and took you here! Got it?" says Adelbert.

"Fad chance! Gwendal will come and take me him!" says Wolfram.

"Then where's the search party little prince of the demon country!" says Adelbert.

Wolfram face palmed.

"Looks like they aren't gonna show up!" says Adelbert.

"I wrote a note that said not to bother me till I got back after I had an answer between our marriage and being in my home land for good!" says Wolfram.

"Choosing to go back with an uncle or stay and be married to the king that used to be Julia! Touch case!" says Adelbert.

Wolfram was gonna say something when he walked into a tree.

"I keep forgetting we are in a forest!" says Wolfram rubbing his head.

Adelbert laughed.

"It's a good thing you left!" says Adelbert.

Wolfram glared.

"Yuuri may not be dieing but if it pains you to be near him then go down a path where happiness lies!" says Adelbert.

"Hmmmph! The only thing on my mind is losing a good life with Yuuri who decided out of the blue that we should wed now that he's 16 and an uncle who thinks only for himself! So hate will be directed toward me no matter which I choose!" says Wolfram.

"Seems to me like you hate your uncle so go with the marriage! Yup both are grownups now!" says Adelbert.

"No! Yuuri is a technical grownup since he's an earthling and me who is a grownup!" says Wolfram.

"So your saying Yuuri is still young and it won't feel right yet you dread leaving the castle with uncle stingy!" says Adelbert.

"He's more greedy then stingy!" says Wolfram.

"Here he's a grownup so you can marry him!" says Adelbert.

"Conrard said it's mostly men and women who marry in their 20s!" says Wolfram.

"We are not talking about Julia's friend! We are focusing on Yuuri who has Julia's spirit and an uncle who forces you to leave the castle without another word!" says Adelbert.

Wolfram got annoyed.

"Anyway!" says Wolfram gritting his teeth, "The way I see it our marriage won't last long thanks to the love machine Anissina created not long before Yuuris 16th birthday!"

"No one can tell what the future holds! Well except the great sage but still!" says Adelbert.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did I miss out on during my spy missions?" wonders Yozak walking up to the miserable king.

Yuuri was just sitting staring at the wall in front of him, never once taking his gaze off the way.

"Yuuri my little man! Where's Wolfram? He's usually keeping people away from you!" says Yozak.

Yuuri didn't say anything.

"Yuuri?" wonders Yozak.

Still nothing as Yuuri sat still.

"Yoohoo! Earth to maoh of the century!" says Yozak waving his hand in front of his face.

Yet again never a budge or peep.

"You can tell me! I'm sure Conrard is trying his best to keep everyone calm!" says Yozak.

"You missed it!" says Yuuri, not reverting his gaze.

"Missed it?" wonders Yozak.

"Wolfram left the morning after I just returned! Everyone was in distress! I might have said something wrong or been blunt about the proposal! Either way he's been gone for 4 days!" says Yuuri.

"Wolfram is gone?" wonders Yozak kneeling down beside Yuuri.

"This must be really funny to Shinou! This is some joke that no one will laugh at!" says Yuuri.

"Go get your hubby! It's better then sulking the days away!" says Yozak.

"But Wolf said he didn't want a rescuer! He'd be away for god knows how many days with no one to force him to come back till he was ready and all I could do is try to keep Greta calm..." says Yuuri.

* * *

"Go away uncle!" says a Wolfram.

Wolfram was not amused that his uncle was here, even more so Gwendal and his troops when he wanted to be alone.

"Yuuri is worried about you! No matter what we try he barely talks! Even Greta wont touch her cake at tea time or feel up to story time before bed time!" says Gwendal.

"Greta and Yuuri dont wanna be around you guys since I left!" says Wolfram.

"It sickens me that a king would be so gloomy he wont do anything but make his daughter happy!" says Gwendal.

Wolfram got annoyed wanting to slash Gwendal with his sword.

"I mean Hes out of it! On his way to the office ot do work he spaces out and stares at whatevers in front of him with no such luck of motion or a sound! If hes with Greta then he will talk but at times he will think about you and wonder why you dissed him when he finally came back!" says Gwendal.

"Yuuri...Greta..." says Wolfram.

"A king sohuld never let things get to him so its pitiful Yuuri is king!" says Woltrana.

"Take that back!" says Wolfram.

"Yuuri seems to want peace but the moment he loses his reign as king and a new one is selected whos to say there wont be any more wars?" says Woltrana.

"YUURI IS A KIND KING! HE'D TO ANYTHING FOR OTHERS DESPITE BEING HATED BY HUMANS WHEN HE FIRST GOT HERE!" yells Wolfram.

"Like I said! I said he needed alone time but sounds more like he wanted to be away from his uncle!" says Adelbert.

"Is that so?" says Woltrana unamused.

"Wolfram tell us now before it's to late! If you anull the engagement then you can be free to rule Bielefelt." says Gwendal crossing his arms.

"I thought I told Wolfram to do that already so they broke it!" says Woltrana.

"That was when I left with you! Thankfully I only wrote a note and didn't have Yuuri sign the documents!" says Wolfram.

Woltrana wasn't pleased with what he said.

"So you never broke off the engagement and just wrote a note!?" says Woltrana.

"Like I said before...that was then this is now!" says Wolfram looking at the ground.

"Once again he pulls off a I need to leave note so which is it!? We can't keep taking you home unless you know with your heart you wanna rule over Shin Makoku!" says Gwendal.

"Him rule the country! I couldn't decide between wolfram being maoh or king of his home land and since Yuuri is sadly maoh I chose him ruling his home land!" says Woltrana.

"Looks like it's a double win! He gets Ju...Yuuri and becomes king along side Yuuri!" says Adelbert.

"That is excellent! Except I need someone to take my place as Bielefelt king!" says Woltrana.

"I'm Yuuris fiancée I shouldn't have to be away from him but you drag me away cuz you desire me to be in my home land rather then letting me come if I wanted! Granted Yuuri goes to his home world the same way I do, dragged to earth without his control but both families respect what he wishes!" says Wolfram.

"Both families?" wonders Woltrana.

"Yuuri has Greta his adopted daughter and everyone at the castle as his family here on this world and his family on earth who care for him and love having him around! Though Shouri is never amused he still cares as he is Yuuris brother!" says Wolfram.

* * *

At the house on earth Shouri started sneezing.

"Who's talking about me this time?" wonders Shouri.

_GAME OVER_ was read on the screen.

"Great! I lost cuz I clicked a button as I sneezed! Figures..." grumbles Shouri dropping the controller annoyed.

* * *

"I get Yuuri's adopted daughter to hang out with though I tend to think I'm also her father since he and I are engaged and everyone at the castle! Then there's you who forces me to come my home land!" says Wolfram agitated.

"We aren't playing compare and contrast now let's get back to the castle! I'm sure Greta would love to play with you again! No matter how idiotic it looks!" says Gwendal.

"I hope he will forgive me!" says Wolfram.

* * *

"You hope Wolfram can forgive you for saying you two should marry when you just came back and sounded like your brain wasn't in check?" says Yozak.

"More or less!" says Yuuri.

"Well of course it make you sound crazy! You finally got back 4 days ago and blurted you toe should marry!" says Yozak.

"We will have to eventually! I myself don't know what comes to mind half the time but he's the first boy I could say I can love despite the weirdness!" says Yuuri.


	8. Chapter 8

Yozak patted Yuuris shoulder and walked up to Conrard.

"Hey buddy! Just got back to see Yuuri on the verge of being lifeless! What got Wolfram to wanna take off? I would've assumed Yuuri despised the wedding and would take off but it's the other way around!" says Yozak.

"Life's a mystery!" says Conrard.

"We need to lift his spirit! Any suggestions since you are his godfather and soon to be brother in law!" says Yozak?

"I'd have the lords of each land in the country come again but since we just had a meeting recently they might deny!" says Conrard.

"Especially Wolframs uncle! Is it even safe to say he should let Wolfram choose his destiny rather then force him to rule his home land? Can't someone else do it?" says Yozak.

"There's always Elizabeth but that's if she marries Wolfram since she's Ravens niece and each land needs a lord!" says Conrard.

"Can't Woltrana settle for being king along side Yuuri! I mean technically he'd be king so no worries!" says Yozak.

"Woltrana wants him to be king of Bielefelt since he's his nephew!" says Conrard, "Yuuri knows the customs here though he has gotten better at reading about our culture, he refers his japanese handwriting!"

"This would be so much easier if wolfram stayed and didn't give a damn what he said or made him do! Now it's pathetic seeing him run away from a life of hurting everyone here!" says Yozak.

"One can only hope the outcome goes well!" says Conrard not once taking his gaze off Yuuri pounding the floor with his fist.

"The last thing I need is to go maoh mode and attack my fiancée! DAMMNIT!" says Yuuri getting the urge to break anything in his path.

"All I can say is...don't turn into that!" says Yozak pointing to Yuuri who was putting holes in the wall.

"You never know!" says Conrard.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ to meeting...

Everyone nods in agreement.

Yuuri felt hatred toward Murata but he was still a friend.

"To much worry creates anxiety! Lets all do something fun in the mean time!" says Murata.

"Do we even have anything fun to play?" wonders Yuuri as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Imagination leads to all kinds of games!" says Murata.

"We are all grownups here!" says Waltrana annoyed at the idea of playing kids games.

"It will calm Yuuri down! Do you want misery to befall the kingdom?" says Murata.

All was silent as everyone looked at each other then back to Murata.

"What game do you suggest?" mumbles Yuuri.

"Im not sure if it would be a game for this world but you did build a baseball field for the kids to play at!" says Murata smiling brightly.

"Base...ball? Last time I played baseball I came here and almost got injured!" says Yuuri.

"That was then this is now! You love baseball so you should beable to smile even if its for a game or two!" says Murata.

"That's an earth game though!" says Yuuri.

"And?" wonders Murata smirking.

"Does everyone agree?" wonders Yuuri looking back at everyone?" wonders Yuuri.

"Its time for us to leave so we can't" says Waltrana.

Cäcillie walked up to Waltrana.

"Must you be bitter about making our king happy again? You were always the serious type! No matter how much fun we had youd be the stick in the mud and ruin the moment!" says Cäcillie putting her hands to her waist.

Woltrana sighed. It was rare for the flirtatious ex demon queen to get mad.

"Yay!" says Cäcillie clasping her hands together.

"Yay..." huffs Woltrana.

The others shrugged and walked to the baseball field. Woltrana was displeased.

"Smile! You worry way to much as you prosper for a peaceful environment." says Murata.

"Get Greta and let her watch her dad be awesome at baseball!" says Yuuri.

"On my way!" says Murata and took off to get the little princess.

"Thanks Murata!" says Yuuri and left for the baseball field.

For the rest of the afternoon Greta and Murata watched the baseball game which ended in Yuuri's team winning against Woltrana's.

"Earth games area waste of time!" says Woltrana tossing the baseball glove to the ground.

"ITS NOT A GAME...persay! It's a sport like Soccer or Football! You have to teams!" says Yuuri.

"We shouldn't even play childish games!" says Woltrana.

"It's not a kids game! Even grownups are put into teams to see which of the two wins the series!" says Yuuri.

* * *

Dawn was coming as the sun was starting to rise as Wolfram had angrily rode off since he was stuck in a bickering bout over his return or leave for Bielefelt for good.

"Im sorry Yuuri! We would make a grand couple but uncle forbade it! Our chance meeting will not go in vain!" mumbles Wolfram.

Once Wolfram and his horse were far enough from the bandit village they found themselves alone a possibly lost since he didn't care where he went as long as there was peace and quiet.

"Im sorry Shadowless! This came as a unsuspected turn of events! I'd marry the wimp but since uncle goes there for meetings I wouldn't be able to handle the glare upon his face like always when he shows up!" says Wolfram petting his horse.

Shadowless neighed in agreement.

"I would've married Yuuri despite him not having maryoka at the time Sara was around to mess things up for us!" says Wolfram agitated.

Shadowless once again neighed in agreement.

"If uncle was able to let me be ruler of Shin Makoka then technically id be king just along side Yuuri but then we would fight over the rule of the Bielefelt's! Damn you uncle! I can become king of the demon country along side Yuuri yet you pester me to go to our home country!" says Wolfram.

Shadowless neighed in confusion.

"Im starting to act like Yuuri now! Except im running away from deciding instead of needing girls to love me! Yet Yuuri proclaimed he would marry me! Is it true Shadowless? Was there any sincerity in his actions or was he just making me happy?" says Wolfram.

Shadowless was silent.

"Figures! It has been a while since we saw each other so he had plenty of time to think over all that went on here and finally decided to marry me despite it being a proposal that shouldn't be!" says Wolfram feeling horrible.

Shadowless stopped at a clearing in the woods.

"This is to be our first rest stop?" wonders Wolfram getting off, "You sure about this?"

Shadowless walked a little farther up.

"I will take that as a yes!" says Wolfram tying the reigns to the tree.

Shadowless lied down leaning against the tree.

"I guess your right! Its still early yet!" says Wolfram laying down, leaning against Shadowless.

Before Wolfram and Shadowless knew it they were fast asleep from the long nights treck making sure no one followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**As I read this story 3 thoughts came to mind...**

**1...should I have made the chapters longer?**

**2...Woltrana has stepped down from forcing Wolfram onto the throne(season 3 confused me)**

**3...Yuuri could have been on earth longer then ch 1!**

**I guess it can go either way since Woltrana wants to tell his people that Wolfram wants to stay in the demon king's castle! So I guess it is an oopsie yet isn't since I have Wolfram running away from them instead of sorting it out**

"Day 5 and his highness is trying not to go maoh and look for Wolfram for fear he'd attack and kill him...poor Yuuri!" says Günter looking at Yuuri who couldn't think of what could happen to the kingdom if they learned of his disappearance. Even writing was a hassle, for every page he wrote on his signature was messy and it would be drenched from tears. That's how fidgety he has gotten since then.

"Daddy Yuuri is gonna be ok right? Wolfram will come home and make everyone jump for joy right?" says Greta trying to fight the tears.

"Im not sure! Its already been 5 days! 2 more and he would be gone a week!" says Günter.

Greta looked at Yuuri wanting to hug him and say its ok to be sad but even so everyone was disheveled thanks to the outcome.**  
**

* * *

"Woltrana are you saying despite letting Wolfram be with his little family and friends of the castle you will make it so he will come to his home land!" says Gwendal.

"Its not what he thinks! I finally see why he loves it there so much!" says Woltrana.

"Then why persue him?" wonders Adelbert.

"The people of the land will need a new king and I cant be king forever!" says Woltrana.

"So you need him to go to his home land just to settle the crowds down?" says Gwendal, eye twitching.

"I tried telling everyone but Cacillie took it as her precious son would be taken away for good!" says Woltrana.

"Then tell the brat of yours that he can stay with Yuuri!" says Adelbert.

"I was hoping to after the meeting but he decided to take off without my telling him he has no worries anymore!" says Woltrana.

"You can be on your way home then! I will tell Wolfram when I find him!" says Gwendal.

"If I must!" says Woltrana and left the village.

"Alright troops! half of you make sure Woltrana is going home like he said! other half go search for Wolfram! Im sure Yuuris wanting to find him himself but is trying to repress the urge while trying not to destroy anything as sorrow turns to anger!" says Gwendal.

"Yes sir!" say the troops and split up.

"The joys of the demon clan!" sighs Gwendal.

"That kid is something else!" says Adelbert.

"Once he puts something in his mind he sticks with it!" says Gwendal and left for the castle.

* * *

"What do you think of Wolfram's leaving?" wonders Sangria.

"I heard if Wolfram doesn't come back Yuuri will end the marriage!" says Doria.

"What!?" wonder the others.

Doria nods.

"I cant be certain though!" says Doria.

"Poor Greta wont have another parent to love her..." says Effe.

"King Yuuri is trying so hard to focus on his duties as king yet he cant even keep himself together! I overheard him screaming at Günter and tossing books at the wall soon seeing him walking away with Günter running after him." says Lasagna.

"Seems like that always happens!" says Doria.

"Its worse now that Wolfram is gone! Hes not concerned about breaks for fear he wont get back to his duties like the day of the meeting which I passed off as making a wrong statement." says Lasagna.

"Don't think ill of Wolfram milord! He means well!" say the girls.

* * *

"Yuuri?" wonders Conrard walking into the office.

"Conrard? What is it?" wonders Yuuri setting the pen down.

"Yozak and I think you should go spying with us!" says Conrard.

"That means disguises..." says Yuuri.

"How about a vacation?" wonders Conrard.

"A vacation?" wonders Yuuri.

"Yozak, myself, and you go back to earth to buy wedding outfits!" says Conrard.

"Who can think about the wedding at a time like this!? Wolfram is free to do as he pleases and marrying me was part of that! Hes gone though! I don't know what to do anymore!" says Yuuri standing up.

"Is that a way to talk to your godfather and future brother in law?" wonders Yozak walking in.

"Sorry guys...id rather just be left alone." says Yuuri.

"We can atleast find Greta a flower girl outfit and you a tux there!" says Conrard.

"Will Yozak and Greta beable to come with us? We know Japanese but they don't!" says Yuuri.

"We got that covered!" says Yozak taking the little invention out go his pocket.

"Oh right! That invention! Glad that one works! Out it in the ear and you automatically know the language or something like that!" says Yuuri.

"I put one in Greta's ear when she wasn't looking so off we go then?" wonders Yozak.

"Very well!" says Yuuri leaving the room seeing Greta standing infront of the door happy to see what earth is like.

"Will Murata mind us going there?" wonders Greta.

"Im sure he wont! Earth has stores with dresses for girls and women!" says Yuuri.

"Did someone say dress shopping?" wonders Cäcillie coming into view.

"Why yes we did mother! We wanted to take Greta to earth and but her a dress for the wedding!" says Conrard.

"Splendid thinking! I need a dress to wear too!" says Cäcillie.

"That's if we are still on for the marriage!" says Yuuri.

Yozak walked over to Cäcillie and put a spare in her ear.

"Yozak?" wonders Cäcillie.

"Just a little something to help us talk to his family!" says Yozak.

* * *

"So you all wanna go to earth like I did before with Gwendal Conrard Wolfram and Günter?" says Shinou.

"Its only fair to let the groom pick out a tux on his world? Maybe even buy his adorable daughter a dress too!" says Cäcillie.

"Cacillie, YOzak, Yuuri, and Greta are going aye? I guess it would be fine!" says Murata.

"Thanks great sage!" says Cäcillie, "Id love to check out the dresses on earth!"

"Alright! so be it!" says Shinou.

"Yay! I can see uncle Shouri, grandma, and grandpa!" says Greta jumping for joy.

Like they did for Gunter, Gwendal, Conrard, Wolfram, and Yuuri they did it for Cäcillie, Yozak, Yuuri, and Greta.

* * *

The group had gone to Earth ending up in Yuuri's tub.

"Yuuchan? Are you really back?" wonders Jennifer.

'You can say that!" says Yuuri.

Jennifer happily opened the bathroom door to see a blonde woman, a muscular man, Conrard and Yuuri.

"Well hello Jennifer! Nice to see you again after last time!" says Conrard.

"Whos the girl, blonde woman and muscular man?" wonders Jennifer.

"This is Yozak who likes to cross dress." says Yuuri pointing to the man beside Conrard.

"I am Wolframs mother, Cäcillie!" says Cäciliie, "Im so happy to know Yuuri and Wolfram are engaged!"

"Oh yes the engagement Wolfram told me about! ive been wanting to ee how he looked in a wedding dress!" says Jennifer.

"MOM!" yells Yuuri embarrassed.

"The little cutie in between me and Yuuri is-"

"Hi! Im Greta and Im Yuuri's adopted daughter!" interrupts Greta.

"Daughter of Yuuri? I have a granddaughter! SO KAWAII!" says Jennifer.

Yuuri looked away sweat dropping.

"Shoma guess what!" says Jennifer happily.

Shoma walked into the bathroom.

"Yuuri! Your back and you brought friends!" says Shoma, "Well I know Conrad but the other 3 are new faces!"

"Shoma darling, we have a granddaughter!" says Jennifer happily.

"We do? We do!?" says Shoma.

"I kinda adopted her in the demon world!" says Yuuri.

"A grandchild already...that was fast!" says Shoma sweat dropping.

Jennifer elbowed Shoma.

"How kids grow up so fast! Only 16 and already you wanna be a father!" says Jennifer dreamily.


	10. Chapter 10

Shoma cleared his throat. Jennifer was still out of it thinking about the future.

"Well ummmm...looks like everyone needs clothes...again! Ya...see you in the living room!" says Shoma walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait...we are!?" shrieks Yuuri.

"So you are!" says Jennifer waving it off.

Shouri ran into the bathroom hearing the yell to see Yuuri, Cäcillie, Yozak, Greta, and Conrard.

"What the...MY EYES!" says Shouri covering them.

"It would've been better if we came separately but you two decided to come at the same time! Weren't only men allowed to come with me?" says Yuuri.

"Yes but it's an exception although you are right...it shoulda been one gender at a time!" says Conrard.

"Just take lady Cäcillie and little Greta and find them clothes!" says Shouri.

"Ahhhh...but we just started talking!" says Jennifer.

"DO IT!" yells Shouri.

"Fine...part pooper!" says Jennifer taking Greta out of the tub.

The girls walked into Jennifer and Shoma's room.

Shouri uncovered his eyes.

"Not a good thing to see girls and boys in the tub at the same time especially with Cäcillie around!" says Shouri annoyed.

The others shrugged.

* * *

"Wait girls aren't loud on earth this way!" says Ulrike.

"We will let it slide so Greta can be with her daddy!" says Murata.

"But at the same time!?" says Ulrike.

"To late now!" says Shinou sitting on one of the middle boxes.

"Too bad Wolfram is gone! It would be quite amusing if he came back in a dress!" laughs Shinou.

"Shinou! Never talk about your decendant that way! He looks great in a dress! No wonder Yuuri warmed up to the fact he wears a nightgown to bed!" says Murata.

Murata and Shinou laughed.

* * *

Music was playing on the radio in the living room as Shoma tapped his finger to the beat wondering when they'd be don't getting dressed. Not the best song was heard that was a demons taste but it was a good song nonetheless. That song was _I can only imagine by Mercyme _and it was one of Jennifer's favorites_._

"What is she doing with them? Playing dress up?" wonders Shoma who wanted to listen to something that would fit Yuuri and Wolfram but he unluckily lost the fight of the songs to listen too.

Soon everyone walked into the living room as they heard the song.

"What song is that? It's not one we'd want listening too!" says Cäcillie walking up to the couch wearing a purple v-neck shirt, long black skirt, and white socks.

"It's a good song though!" says Greta walking in with one of Yuuri's old dresses(if you remember the one Yuuri was wearing as a kid that's the one) following Cäcillie to the couch but sitting on the other side.

The song ended as Shouri walked in followed by Conrard wearing the attire he wore before and Yozak who wore a orange sleeveless tee muscle shirt, tan khaki shorts, and black socks.

"Don't ask! He chose what clothing he liked!" says Shouri walking passed Shoma to sit on the comforter.

The song ended and after some chatting from the commercials a new song came on. It was _Be with you by Enrique Iglesias_.

"This would be a good song for the couple if we had the wedding here!" says Cäcillie humming to the beat.

3 more songs came and went having the 4th song come on. Yuuri walked in from content to gloom hearing the song that was chosen. The song was So Sick by Neyo. He walked over to the couch and sat between his daughter and Cäcillie. Yuuri was wearing a black shirt, sapphire blue AWDis varsity letterman jacket, light blue slim straight fit casual pants, and a red and white baseball cap(think pokemon~Ash Ketchum of Kanto)

After 4 hours of waiting for Jennifer the song I based the title off of came on. _Goodbye my lover by James Blunt_ was starting into the lyrics. By the 18th song Yuuri was doing a silent play with Greta acting out how the song was portrayed while the others watched. Shouri left the room when _Goodbye my lover_ was over.

Cäcillie loved the cute little skit to each song. By the 3rd hour Shoma was wondering why Wolfram wasn't with Yuuri like last time but put it to the back of his mind so he can wait till dinner. And as luck would have it! Curry was being made! The next song came on which was _Mr brightside by the killers. _Yozak and Conrard smiled at the little family as they did a skit toward each song.

Soon Jennifer walked into the room to see the little skit to a song that was on.

"Awwww so cute!" says Jennifer, "Dinner will be ready soon!"

Conrard looked her way and nodded happily. Jennifer happily went back to the kitchen.

For the time till Jennifer called them to dinner Yuuri and Greta were doing skits to_ Unwell by matchbox 20, Carry on by fun, I hate everything about you by three days grace, Heartbeat song by Kelly clarkson,_ _All the things she said by tatu, Come back to me by David Cook, Pompie by Bastille, Chasing cars by snow patrol, You'll think of me by Kieth urban, if I had you by Adam lambert, Under the bridge by red hot chili peppers, We are young by fun, an__d more._

Yuuri plopped down on the couch.

"We did skits for 33 straight songs while listening to 51 songs maybe more!" says Yuuri.

"It was fun nonetheless!" says Greta.

"It sure was!" says Yuuri happily.

"Everyone dinners ready!" says Jennifer.

* * *

"WHY IS NOONE AROUND!?" wonders Günter running around, "Conrard? Yozak? Highness? Greta? This is bad! So very bad!"

"What is Günter?" wonders a voice.

"Gwendal you're back! Wheres Wolfram?" says Günter running toward Gwendal.

Gwendal knocked Günter to the side.

"Gwendal...must you!" says Günter sitting up.

"He neglected to listen to reason!" says Gwendal.

"That's a shame..." says Günter.

"Where's Yuuri and Greta?" wonders Gwendal.

"I don't know...Conrard Cäcillie and Yozak are gone too!" says Günter.

"Well that's just dandy!" huffs Gwendal walking toward the office.


	11. Chapter 11

**As I get half way into this part I start tearing up. maybe i should've went in another direction?**

The following earth day...

It was Saturday April 11th(since it was 5 days in demon world its only been 5 hours on earth between leaving and coming back) and Yuuri and Greta were sleeping in Yuuris bed. Conrard and Yozak were sleeping on the mattress. Shouri slept on the couch having no choice since Cäcillie took his bed. Shoma and Jennifer were sleeping in their room.

Yuuri woke up and looked over at the sleeping princess.

"So cute!" says Yuuri sitting up, "how does the age thing work on demon world? Ahh well!"

"Humans age the same way on earth or demon world!" mumbles Greta waking up.

"So then when is your birthday?" wonders Yuuri.

"Can it be when you adopted me?" wonders Greta.

"The day you came and tried to kill me ending up in me adopting you?" wonders Yuuri.

Greta nods sitting up.

"That was back in September if you follow the months on earth!" says Yuuri, "September 25 it is then!"

Greta smiles.

"I should be in school since spring break is over!" says Yuuri looking at the alarm clock beside his bed.

"Yuuchan it's sunday!" says Jennifer walking into his room.

"Oh right!" says Yuuri.

"Is it time to buy clothes?" wonders Greta.

"It's 10:30am already!?" says Yuuri holding the alarm clock.

"I didn't wanna wake you two! You two are so cute sleeping!" says Jennifer.

"it's time to leave!" says Conrard.

"For the store right?" wonders Yuuri.

"Of course Yuuri! We wouldn't wanna go back empty handed right?" smiles Conrard.

"Everyone into the SUV!" says Jennifer.

"It can only fit 7 people!" says Shoma.

"We can all fit!" says Jennifer.

"You, me, Yuuri, Greta, Cäcillie, Conrard, Yozak and Shouri makes 8 people!" says Shoma.

"That is bad...alright Yuuri you get to have Greta on your lap!" says Jennifer.

Yuuri nodded happily.

Everyone who came from demon country had on what they wore last night.

"None of your clothes are fitting for a queen." huffed Cacillie walking into the room.

"That's the best outfit I can find that's not too Japanese!" says Jennifer.

"Youre right...I want the best looking dress money could buy!" says Cacillie.

"I don't think I would have that much money!" says Jennifer.

"Alright then! The best you can afford with Greta's flower girl dress!" says Cacillie.

"Its a good thing I can only worry about two girls unlike Shoma who has Yuuri, Conrard, and Yozak to tend too!" says Jennifer.

"That may be true but its hard finding the right size for any special occasion!" says Jennifer.

"I don't know where Wolf is or if we are even getting married at this rate!" says Yuuri.

"You told us at dinner! Poor thing must be cold and wondering why he would do such a thing to a kind and generous boy like you!" says Jennifer.

"He was never fond of humans and I was never fond of gay marriages till I met Wolf!" says Yuuri.

"That sounds like a marriage gone bad not that he should have confronted the matter instead of taking off!" says Jennifer.

"Ive been wondering if I did it cuz last I checked we were on for the marriage with no worries! It may mostly be that he doesn't wanna go home for fear he wont come back!" says Yuuri, "Like me when I come here!"

* * *

A week has passed and Gwendal was not amused to hear that Yuuri, Greta, Cacillie, Conrard, and Yozak were missing or even on earth for that matter.

"Atleast Saralegi hasn't shown himself! It was bad enough when he was around last time! Yuuri did say that like Francia he wants it so only the ones he knows enters with the exception of Saralegi!" says Gwendal looking down at a sad attempt at knitting a dog.

"To think Murata would let girls be in earth with the Maoh!" says Gunter walking in with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Ugh...Gunter you may be excellent at swordsmanship and whatnot but you are too emotional!" says Gwendal.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" wonders Gunter.

"Oh I dunno...you cry over Yuuri when hes gone and suffocate him when hes around!" says Gwendal.

"I am not the cause of his absence! I assure you that!" says Gunter.

Gwendal straightened up the document pile in front of him.

"He has gone away because Wolfram wont come back! They were better off getting married the moment they had the chance but with Waltrana in the way of that he took off!" says Gwendal.

Gunter was gonna say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Waltrana wants to take Wolfram back so his people will shut up about Wolfram being king and the thought of going there makes Wolfram wanna keep away from the castle too!" says Gwendal putting the documents away.

"Then maybe their absence is a good thing?" ponders Gunter.

"They are probably looking for wedding décor and outfits!" says Gwendal.

"Id love to see what they brought with them!" says Gunter.

"Im sure everyone would so let Yuuri be! From what I can tell it wasn't the right time to come back to his country!" says Gwendal.

"Well its better then being a lifeless statue ignoring all around him...I suppose." says Gunter.

* * *

"I guess i'm not the listening type! All I hear is you need to be king of Bielefelt when in reality he let me be with Yuuri! I'm so stupid!" says Wolfram.

Shadowless neighed.

"Its been 12 days...I guess we could go home!" says Wolfram.

Shadowless neighed happily.

"Alright! Onward to the castle!" says Wolfram getting up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whos behind me?!" wonders Wolfram turning around to see Saralegi and Berius.

"Wolfram be a dear and look into my eyes!" says Saralegi.

"Sara!?" says Wolfram jumping back.

Saralegi took off his glasses. Berius went behind Wolfram to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Let me go! I have ot get home to the castle!" says Wolfram trying to get free.

Berius held him tight. Saralegi walked up to Wolfram and lifted his head to make sure there was eye contact. Wolfram was sweating not wanting the same fate as Yuuri.

"Look into my eyes!" says Saralegi as his eyes glowed green.

Wolfram stopped budging and stood still.

"I probably should be saying I will let you two marry but he is my favorite maoh so if I cant have him I want you to do me this favor!" says Saralegi.

Berius let go of Wolfram and went to Saralegi's side. Saralegi smirked and said the most despicable thing that came to mind.

"When Yuuri gets back from his home world and the wedding is at its final moments and you go to kiss kill him!" says Saralegi(ill think of manipulating someone as a spell casted upon them for when the time is right it will be the end of Yuuri*possibly*)

Berius would have said something against it but know Saralegi it wouldn't be worth it. Saralegi smiled and went on his way back to Small Seameron when his mission to make Yuuri despise even his fiancée was bound to be fulfilled in Yuuri fighting Wolfram at their wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! I skimmed through it one more time and see I wrote names for other names, misspelled words, left words out, and forgot to write Conrard when going to earth! Yay me! Maybe even more I missed! Occasionally thinking do the moments work well together. **

**As I tried to remember the characters Saralegi kept popping in my mind but that would result in a love triangle but Saralegis power to manipulate a person who gazes into his eyes would mean Wolfram can go back to the castle! **

Saralegi and Berius boarded the ship back to Small Seameron.

"Motivating the blonde into killing the maoh is most splendid!" says Saralegi.

"That is if he doesn't hold back!" says Berius.

"If Yuuri almost killed everyone around him when I told him who was out to get him then Wolfram will be killing the maoh when they become husbands. If anything with water overpowering fire Wolfram will easily sofficate while Yuuri will be injured. It will be a fine way to end the peace for the people who go will not want him to be maoh anymore and he will be on his world for good!" says Saralegi.

"Are you sure you want this?" wonders Berius.

"However the outcome he won't be called the kindest maoh the world has ever seen and known!" says Saralegi.

"We will just have to find out which doesn't seem good if they realize what has been done and Yuuri comes at us." says Berius.

"Judging by the fact we were able to find Wolfram so easily must mean either he ran away or he second guessed the marriage but doenst want to ruin it for Yuuri." says Saralegi.

* * *

Wolfram had entered the castle and walked toward his room.

"The mere thought of going to Bielefelt is out of the question! Stop pestering me uncle!" groans Wolfram.

He looked around to see no Yuuri or Greta, not even Conrard who normally was happy to chat even if anyone were to leave suddenly. Yozak usually was around Conrard but was out on a spy trip so that couldn't be why Conrard left. No Yuuri or Greta!? Well that's a surprise given it was 9:45am so they'd be just waking up.

"Wolfram?" wonders a voice.

Wolfram was silent. It was the 13th day and he decided to go back or so everyone thought for in reality he went back to do a duty when the wedding was in session.

"WOLFRAM!" says Günter happily running into the room getting in Wolframs face.

"I wanted to tell Yuuri something. where is he?" wonders Wolfram.

"I'm sorry Wolfram for his highness, Cäcillie, Yozak, Greta, and Conrard have left. My first guess was shopping in the villages but they haven't come home so they may be on earth!" says Günter happy that they are with Yuuri but saddened they never told him.

"I'd like you to leave the room! Be wary of anything that may go wrong within the days of the wedding. Saralegi noticed me and and talked to me and I assume it had to do with the wedding." says Wolfram.

"Oh no..." says Günter.

Wolfram looked down. Günter backed away to the door.

"Given the fact he made Yuuri attack who he thought was the enemy out at sea...he'd have a way for me and him to battle during the wedding. I have made my decision and wanted Yuuris opinion but since he along with mother, Conrard, Yozak Yuuri, and Greta are on earth are away I guess they'd be getting attires there since it seems fitting for a king who was born on earth!" says Wolfram.

"That's never a good sign when Sara shows up! Even worse if he puts a spell on you!" says Günter backing out of the room.

"I overheard Sara as he walked away and so I'm telling you now! Make sure there are guards at the wedding in case of disaster!" says Wolfram.

Günter stared worriedly.

"Ok?" wonders Wolfram.

Günter hurriedly nodded and took off looking for Gwendal.

* * *

The mall was in their sights as Jennifer drove toward the parking lot.

"Malls are for girls mom! Don't take us here!" says Yuuri.

"Relax Yuuchan! We will be separated so you can go tux hunting while the girls look for dresses!" smiles Jennifer Turning into the parking lot.

"This outta be fun..." groans Yuuri.

Greta laughed. Jennifer found a parking spot.

"No point in leaving now!" says Jennifer.

_Shake it off by Taylor swift_ was half way through the song in the SUV as Jennifer exited it. Yuuri opened the door on his side and let Greta get out then himself. Shouri opened the door on his side and got out. Conrard and Yozak stepped out of the SUV on Yuuris side. Cäcillie stepped out on Shouris side. Shoma stepped out and closed the door. Yuuri and shouri closed their doors.

Everyone entered the mall through Jcpennys. The store had _Angel with a shotgun by the cab_. The song just came on. The boys left for Macy's while the girls looked for shoes.

Macys...

The song that was playing was _Animal by Neon trees_. It ended and after a few commercials _If today was your last day by Nickelback_ came on.

"Ok so where is the formal wear?" grumbles Yuuri looking around.

"We are here cuz of you so shut it and let us but fancy clothes!" says Shouri.

"I never chose to come here! I'd rather go to a place where there are tuxedos and dresses galore! Like a bridal place but no! Mothers know best!" says Yuuri.

Shouri bopped Yuuri on the back of the head.

"Don't go talking like Wolfram!" says Shouri.

20 minutes pass. _Telephone by lady gaga_ was on.

"From what I see all the tuxedos here are for adults!" says Shoma.

"Even worse!" says Yuuri.

"I can say id be able to buy one but none would fit Yozak!" says Conrard."It's cuz I'm buff isn't it?" says Yozak.

"Bingo!" says Conrard.

"Conrad and Shouri can buy a tux here! Atleast!" half smiles Yuuri.

Conrard picked out an Lauren Ralph tan cotton suit.(to match his soldier uniform)

Shouri grabbed a Tommy Hilifer blue sharkskin trim fit suit.(to match the outfit he wore when Wolfram supposedly died)

The suits were bought and they left hearing _Feel this moment by Christina Aguilera ft Pitbull._

* * *

Jcpenny...

Six songs were on as they looked through the show displays. They were Every rose has its thorn by poison_, S__uperman by Daughtry, Abracadabra by Steve miller, I'm a bitch I'm a lover by merideth brook__, Haven't met you yet by Michael buble _and F_orever young by alphaville_.

Cäcillie was eyeing the high heels pondering which looked best on her. When she found the pair she loved _The flame by Cheap trick_ was on. The shoes were silver everly platform pumps.

"They aren't blue but they are still pretty to look at!" says Cäcillie gazing at the shoes.

"It is for the wedding so it could be a one day thing!" says Jennifer.

"Tis true! You can never go wrong with shoes!" says Cäcillie.

Cäcillie chose the silver heels.

"A wedding deserves sparkling colors!" says Cäcillie.

30 minutes pass and the boys walked back to Jcpennys noticing Cäcillie fawning over her shoes. _Your body is a wonderland by John mayor_ just ended_. _Soon_ Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne _came on.

"What shoes can be for me?" worries Greta.

"Good question!" says Jennifer.

_We are never ever ever getting back together by Taylor Swift_ comes on.

"We found a tux for Shouri and Conrad!" says Youri.

"Yuuchan! Well atleast you looked!" says Jennifer.

"I doubt there are tuxedos for me!" says Yozak.

"We will leave once Greta decides on what shoes she wants!" says Jennifer.

"Thank you!" says Yuuri to himself.

Greta looked at all the shoes and liked two pairs of shoes. The white Christie and Jill Linda girls dress sandals adorned with glittery flower embellishments and purple Disney flats to Sofia the first.

"Which one do you like best?" wonders Jennifer. "Disney is for kids! Atleast that's what Conrard and Yuuri told me but I'm not sure if the Sofia the fifth dress shoes were costume or not!" says Greta.

"Do you wanna get them?" wonders Jennifer.

Greta stared at the shoes unsure.

"it's either these or the white dress sandals with the pinkish white flower!" smiles Jennifer.

Greta picked up the white dress sandals with the flower embellishment.

"Not sure if it looks good on me but it the only color available!" says Greta.

"So yes to the shoes?" wonders Jennifer.

Greta was iffy at first but decided on the the dress sandals.

The shoes were payed for and they walked out of the store. Centuries by Fall out boy was on. Everyone set what bags they had from macys and jcpenney in the SUV.


	13. Chapter 13

**Storms...they scare the hell out of me! Doesn't help when the lights are out and im up alone! Goody me...it is raining tonight**

**alright...focusing on earth**

The boys sat in the car as the girls walked back toward the stores but to a bridal store named David's bridal.

They walk in and heat toward the dresses. Cäcillie was looking through the long dresses.

"Blue looks best with silver high heels." says Cäcillie.

"There are different shades though!" says Jennifer.

"I feel like I'm putting on a dress for an 18 year old but it's the shade that looks best with silver!" says Cäcillie.

Cäcillie grabbed at the dress and ran to the fitting room.

"Wanna look for a flower girl dress?" wonders Jennifer.

Greta nodded silently.

15 minutes later they walked back to the fitting room.

After 5 minutes Cäcillie walked out to show the girls her dress. She had on a midnight blue crinkle chiffon flutter-sleeve dress.

"I probably should go with marine but its almost like black." says Cäcillie.

"As long as it fits and it's a dark blue I can't complain!" smiles Jennifer.

* * *

"I have a feeling they will try on a million dresses!" says Yuuri.

"Well mother loves her dresses! You never see her without one on!" says Conrard.

"We need a place with tuxedos not just dresses!" says Yuuri.

"You ok? You seem on edge! Usually Wolfram is and he's not here!" says Shouri.

"Must be the influence!" says Conrard.

Yuuri huffed and got out of the SUV.

"Where are you going!?" wonders Shouri.

"To find a tuxedo and maybe something for Greta. She looked like she was unsure she made the right choice!" says Yuuri.

"Just don't take to long!" says Shouri.

Yuuri was to far to hear as he headed back into Macys.

* * *

Not long after Greta and Jennifer came out. Greta wore a white tank ball gown with 3d floral sash.

"That looks good on you" smiles Cäcillie.

"You think? Cuz I saw a yellow dress!" says Greta.

"We think this ones good!" says Jennifer.

"I might like another dress! We will choose from three dresses!" says Cäcillie.

"Yay!" says Greta.

* * *

Macys...

_Edge of seventeen by Stevie Nicks _was on.

"Tuxedos for prom hmmmm?" ponders Yuuri.

he walked up to a rack of tuxedos.

"A black suit is wisest for a groom...but which to choose?" wonders Yuuri.

Yuuri took out 3 suits. First was a Calvin Klein slim-fit tuxedo. Second was a Tommy Hillfiger trim-fit tuxedo. Third was a Lauren Ralph Lauren tuxedo.

"Damn men sizes!" says Yuuri.

_Time of my life by David cook _was on.

Yuuri groaned and put the suits back. He roamed around till he found a white Ryan seacrest distinction slim-fit tuxedo and a black tommy hilifiger shawl color slim-fit tuxedo. He bought the tuxedos and went toward Jcpennys. _I don't care by icona pop_ was playing.

* * *

Cäcillie walked out wearing a grape phone embellished waist dress.

"Purple! Also a nice dark color to wear!" says Jennifer.

Greta nods in agreement.

Cäcillie walked back into the dressing room happily.

"I wonder if we can find any others for you or maybe something to go with the dress!" says Jennifer.

"Good idea!" says Greta happily.

20 minutes pass and Jennifer had a marine blue sash with embellishment, a special occasion dress with long line skirt, and a tank straps chiffon dress with ruffled skirt. Both being white.Cäcillie walked out with the final dress on. It was a cherry colored extra length one shoulder satin dress that features embellishment detail.

"Going for the reds now?" wonders Jennifer.

"I have chosen my dress! This one!" says Cäcillie.

"You sure?" wonders Greta.

"I'm sure!" smiles Cäcillie.

* * *

Jcpennys...

Dark Horse by Katy Perry was on. Yuuri walked into the store the girls were previously in and went straight to the toys.

Doll section...

He saw a lot of Disney Dolls ranging from Princess collection-Animal from Muppets. _I__ write sins not tragedies by panic at the disco _was ignored the plush dolls and looked at all the Barbie dolls. There was princess collection, Anna, Anna and Elsa, Elsa, Jasmine, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Cinderella, Tinkerbell, another Tinkerbell, Ariel, Periwinkle, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, another Snow White, another Cinderella, Tiana, Merida, Rapunzel, Aurora and Prince Phillip, another Periwinkle, another Jasmine, another Aurora, Zarina, another Merida, another Rapunzel, another Belle, and another Ariel. That was a lot of princess dolls that Yuuri told himself when looking at each one. Every girl loved the Disney princesses but which would Greta like.

_With arms wide open by creep _was on. So many Barbie dolls. There were like two or three each of the princesses. Yuuri didn't panic. Yuuri stared at one while the other was at the end of the shelf to his left. He was also thinking about getting Tiana too since everyone would question why he chose one that didnt look like her. Jasmine had black hair while Tiana had brown like her. Tiana...a princess that had to be a frog and go on an adventure with a frog that turned out to be Naveen. Jasmine...so many personalities he couldn't keep track but she loved a street rat nonetheless._ I write sins not tragedies by panic at the disco_ was playing. He finally chose to get Jasmine. since she even though is a princess loves the idea of marrying for love rather than for wealth, glory and power while Tiana firmly believes nothing deserves to be obtained in the world unless it's done through hard work. The one he stared at didn't look like it was exactly like the movie self so he walked down his left to see the other one that looked like the movie Jasmine.

_Monster by Rihanna ft eminem, Troublemaker by oily murs, Brave by Sara bereillie_ were playing one after the other as Yuuri picked up both Jasmine dolls and looked at both for some time before setting one back on the shelf and walked toward a counter with the Jasmine doll that looked like the movie version. He bought the doll and ran back to the SUV and got in along with the bags.

* * *

Jennifer and Greta walked out. Greta wore the special occasion dress with long line skirt that had the marine blue sash around the waist.

"Don't you just look darling!" says Cäcillie.

Greta looked away awkwardly.

"Flowers are meant for the flower girl right? Why not wear the first one or something yellow?" wonders Greta.

"Normally flower girls wear white like the bride but there will be two grooms!" says Jennifer, "I'm sure I saw a white tuxedo in Jcpennys! That would be for Wolfram!"

"But you never grabbed at it!" says Greta.

"I'm sure one of the boys went to get the tuxedos! Yuuchan for instance!" says Jrnnifer.

"I suppose so!" says Cäcillie.

* * *

"I'm gonna check on the girls!" says Conrard leaving the SUV.

"Wait for us buddy!" says Yozak following suit.

"I wonder who is trying of clothes now?" ponders Yuuri.

"We will just have to find out little man!" says Yozak.

"If anyone asks I only know Conrad!" says Shouri.

* * *

Greta walked out in the third dress. Jennifer followed. She had the tank straps chiffon dress with ruffled skirt and marine blue sash on.

"This is better then the last by a smidge! Just perfect!" says Cäcillie.

"Not to much?" wonders Greta.

"My little mini bride!" says Yuuri walking up to the trio.

greta smiled happily.

"Just need something I'm your hair!" says Cäcillie.

"I'll choose this then!" says Greta.

"A ribbon would look best!" says Cäcillie.

"I better find something for Wolfram!" says Jennifer.

Greta and Cäcillie had their original clothes on. Everyone but Jennifer walked up to the counter and payed for the dresses. The cashier lady said they will be in the bridal shop in 2 weeks. They waited at the exit as Jennifer found a black lace sash with the word Bride and a giant diamond ring embroidered on it and a filigree rhinestone tiara. Jennifer bought both and walked up to the rest of the group. The group got in the SUV and went back to the Shibuya house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know what I write half the time. I'm just happy to write stories no matter how random they are! As my first shot for a story to this anime I am surprised by how much views I have. I was starting to think I should make a new version and scrap it but I am wowed there is over 1,000 views in 2 weeks and 4 days.**

**Back to the story!**

When Gwendal heard the news he waved it off as if saying Saralegi wasn't around anymore so there wont be any harm to the king which didn't help Wolfram who was picturing how their talk would end up once Yuuri got back and stayed for good. Wolfram groaned into the pillow in their room.

"Yuuri would be happy to see me but angered by the way I acted. With uncle cponstantly around its hard to believe hed let me be Yuuris fiancée and never return to my home land! Better yet did Saralegi make me kill him on our wedding day because he could be making me happy by doing this? No...coudnt be! He said it himself that during the time on earth he began to love the idea of being with me! Then again Jennifer pestered him so he agreed to it!" says Wolfram.

He growled tossing the pillows onto the floor. If he was being toyed with then he would be made a fool to marry him. He shook his head trying to think positive. Yuuri was a nice guy! He did many things for the humans and demons without a doubt on his mind! He thinks of everyone as his friends! There was never a day where he would take a life of a human or made a fellow demon be in a dungeon for cruelty. As a half demon he felt he was as much human as he was demon so the peace treaty had to be done otherwise bloodshed would be all around and the wars to come would end in disaster.

"Yuuri...im home if you still want that talk." mumbles Wolfram looking down at the pillows.

* * *

Shinou and Murata were sitting on the boxes without a glance at eachother or a peep as to talk to one another. Murata sighed realizing the fate of the couple. Shinou finally glanced at Murata unsure if letting Yuuri go home was the right choice.

"As far as we knew there wouldn't be anymore trouble but with Saralegi coming to the wedding ceremony and his mastery of manipulation the wedding will be cut short and they wont beable to be together." says Murata.

"As far as I knew I like yourself wanted Yuuri to stay on earth till he realized his feeling for Wolfram and it wont even be worth attending!" says Shinou.

"Id rather Saralegi be banned but as far as I know from last we saw of Saralegi that despite all Sara's efforts to make it so humans and demons went to war again Yuuri still thought of him as a friend. Wolfram even started to warm up to him till he had Yuuri destroy everything in his path." says Murata.

for the next couple minutes everything was silent.

"Maybe keeping Yuuri on earth for about 5 months was a bad idea! If he was bedridden here then we would know what he truly wanted! Instead he constantly had his mom ask when the wedding was going to be and if they we're still having it!" says Murata.

"That is true! Miko loves asking about the wedding that Yuuri could have proclaimed an answer just to say it or just kept quiet! If I were Yuuri and I didn't want anything to do with the engagement then I would say no to the parents and secretly have the wedding here! Since he answered yes after so many attempts at asking the question he would have to think it over till he got the right choice thus never going back on it!" says Shinou.

"Wolfram has his own issues just like Yuuri but to take off before Yuuri could explain then it just sounds like Yuuri is acting strange since he was always against the thought of such a thing." says Murata.

"Well what can ya do? It will be happening soon and there's no going back now!" says Shinou.

"Atleast Wolfram came back to the castle only to be left alone with no Yuuri or Greta. Not even his mother or brother! Günter likes to spazz out a lot which doesn't help the problems that come! For all Wolfram knew Yozak was out spying and hasn't returned till Günter told him they were on earth trying to calm the king down! That only led to more wedding chaos!" says Murata.

* * *

"Maybe I should get the divorce papers! That way Yuuri won't be bothered with the thought! Being on earth means he could be either shopping for the wedding or going places that everyone would have fun at." says Wolfram.

Since it was late at night Wolfram huffed grabbing the pillows and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed making it May 16 and all the boys and girls had their new attires for the wedding. That being said as a drag queen Yozak the muscular was wearing a dress to the wedding. Yuuri even though was used to his moments of wearing girl clothes shuddered at the thought. He bought a pink strapless organza ball gown with ruffles and a white 3/4 sleeve stretch satin jacket when the girls wondered when their dresses would come in. Now that Cacillie, Greta and Yozak(love Yozak but a muscular man in drag is freaky! no offense Yozak!) had their dresses modified(if need be) everyone went back to demon country with the new attires, accessories, and gift.

Wolfram went back to his duty as a soldier but eventually stopped thinking the worst possible thing that could happen when Yuuri returned. He didn't even notice Yuuri and the the others had arrived.

"Daddy Wolfram? That you?" wonders Greta looking down at the soldier.

"Greta? But you guys were at earth!" says Wolfram sitting up.

"Mom had us go wedding shopping so we would have what we need for our wedding!" says Yuuri.

"You can't be the Yuuri I know! No matter how long your on earth you're still trying to keep away from the marriage." says Wolfram.

"Well ya! That was before I got to know you though! Sure I would wanna stay on earth and graduate school but I wouldn't be around my friends or my family here!" says Yuuri.

"Your family? As in..." says Wolfram.

Yuuri nodded. Wolfram teared up hugging Yuuri.

"You would give up living on earth for us?" wonders Wolfram.

"Who else would it be? Even if I love here now I can check on my family every now and then when I go to earth!" says Yuuri.

"What are you saying?" wonders Wolfram annoyed.

"I guess there can be two kings in this kingdom so whatya say buddy?" wonders Yuuri.

"I'm lost for words! Yuuri wouldn't ever think of a marriage yet I was the one that fled! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!?" says Wolfram.

"Is he feeling ok?" wonders Greta.

"I wondered that about myself while on earth! For me it was why aren't i in the demon world with my family and friends instead they chose a new king and forgot about me!" says Yuuri.

"Oh..." says Greta.

"But that's all in the past! We don't wanna make a huge mistake and regret it for the rest of our lives right?" says Yuuri.

The others nod. Wolfram walked away from the group.

"Wait Wolfram!" says Greta running up to him.

"What is it?" wonders Wolfram.

"Look at what Yuuri gave me! It's called a Barbie doll but disney edition! It's one of the princesses! Jasmine I think her name was? She's from the movie Aladdin. Yuuri said so far she is the only princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance." says Greta.

"I see...she looks pretty!" says Wolfram.

Greta smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**The heat is killing my brain...I read over the story and now starting to wonder why I portrayed Yuuri as wanting to be with wolfram instead of wanting to keep away like the anime then I thought as time goes by you learn to love and soon not wanna be apart from the one who has been by your side regardless of the situation**

The days got hotter and Yuuri was thinking about why he suddenly wanted to be with Wolfram. It may havecome to his attention that he started missing Wolfram but now Wolfram was keeping a distance from him. What could've made him act like this.

"Hey Gwendal, I know it seems weird for me to start caring for wolfram but did that start keeping him away or is there something I don't know." says Yuuri.

"It has been a while since you were here and you never know what Saralegi will end up doing or has done." says Gwendal.

"Given that thought seems like everything's backwards! Yuuri usually wants to keep away but now Wolfram wants nothing to do with Yuuri." says Günter.

"Greta tries to be around him but he just shrugs her off. She loves story time with Wolfram yet the door is always locked." says Yuuri.

"Having two rooms for you guys would end in no marriage! It seems you guys are acting like you're divorced!" says Günter.

"I'll get Wolfram and-"

"If you needed me I'm not ending up with the wimp! Between earth and our world it's no wonder nothing has been done!" says Wolfram peering at the door.

"Come in Wolfram! It seems like the castle lifestyle became topsy turvy!" says Yuuri.

"I'd rather not! It wouldn't do us any good!" says Wolfram.

"That's what you say every night!" says Yuuri.

"Well boo you!" says Wolfram.

"It be nice if we knew what was bugging you! I'm sorry if I'm an earthling but I'm obliged to see my family!" says Yuuri.

"You are a king so act like it!" says Wolfram.

"You are my fiancée so you act like it!" says Yuuri.

Günter and Gwendal sigh.

"Last I checked you hated the idea of us marrying! So what's with you being all like 'oh wolfram! We should be married sooner then I thought!' You should be glad the marraige could be ended in an instant!" says Wolfram.

"What's the problem?" wonders Yuuri.

"You need to stick to one place and once the marriage is taking place...it won't end well now you like girls...why not be with one?" says Wolfram.

"It wouldnt be right to marry me if I like girls. Is that what your getting at?" wonders Yuuri.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore." grumbles Wolfram.

"That goes for me too then!" says Yuuri.


End file.
